


【皮水】口是心非

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: ABO极速火车，请务必系紧安全带。事情的起因是在国家队训练期间，伊斯科看到了不该看到的东西，添油加醋的脑补了一番后告诉了队友。少量的阿笑x LV，他们俩还没公开 (沉迷于爆冷CP无法自拔) 因为某些角色需要，时间线乱套。Alpha：皮克 (红茶)，阿笑 (橘子汽水)Beta：法布雷加斯，阿尔巴Omeg：拉莫斯 (蜂蜜)，LV (香草冰淇淋)剩下的队员大部分都是Alpha，也可以随意带入。皮克不喜欢小法！他俩是300 % 的纯友谊。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Marco Asensio/Lucas Vázquez





	【皮水】口是心非

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello 这里是Emma！  
> Lofter: Em._.ma  
> 微博: Em_OvO  
> AO3: Emmmma
> 
> 呜呜 我终于回来了！！之前家里有点儿事情，然后又忙着期中考试，不好意思让你们久等啦。乱七八糟的坑越挖越多，于是我决定一篇文填三个哈哈哈哈

皮克难过地在沙发上缩成一团，抱着毯子眼泪汪汪地盯着紧闭的房间门。他低着头嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语，“我好想他……” 拉莫斯进门看到的就是一只一米九四的毛毛熊，委屈地抽吸着鼻子，豆大的泪珠时不时从蓝眼睛里滚落。“你干什么？” 他有点儿摸不着头脑，今天训练球迷也没有嘘他啊？而且就算嘘他，皮克也不在乎啊？Alpha从毛绒毯子里抬起头，小声呜咽着控告到，“我想你了！” 拉莫斯足足愣了半分钟，“……我就去开了个会，你至于吗…” 他无语地扶了扶额头，再一次为他们之间究竟谁才是Omega陷入了沉思。皮克依旧可怜兮兮地眨巴着眼睛，拉莫斯叹了口气，任命地冲他伸出手臂，“………过来我抱抱你。” 皮克立刻高兴地扔掉了毯子，蹦跶进他怀里。“唔，” 一九四的爱情过于沉重，拉莫斯被压得喘不过气来，“你好重。” 他嘟囔着抱怨道，“快下去，有人敲门。” 皮克不情不愿地松开手，有些不高兴地看着自己的Omega跟门外的伊斯科嘀嘀咕咕。伊斯科饶有兴趣地看着队长背后缩头缩脑眼角红红的皮克，不嫌事多的咂了咂嘴巴。拉莫斯注意到了他的视线，立刻危险地眯起了眼睛，挪了挪身子挡住了皮克。伊斯科无辜地举起双手，“我就问你借一个充电器，” 他耸了耸肩膀，“你跟皮克玩什么不关我的事儿。” 拉莫斯把绕成一团的线塞给他，不耐烦的嘭的关上了门。伊斯科看着差点儿撞到鼻子的大门，若有所思地抬了抬眉毛。

“Marco！” 他几乎是立刻敲响了队友的门，“我有劲爆的消息—— 嗯？” 他有些不知所措地看着睡眼惺忪的巴斯克斯，“Lucas？” “嗯？” 对方揉了揉眼睛，有些迷惑地看着他，“你找Marco吗？” 他话音刚落伊斯科就看到阿森西奥从他背后探出了头，Alpha示意他进房间，然后把巴斯克斯往床上推，小声催促道，“Luca你去睡觉。” Omega嘟起了嘴坐在了他们旁边，不满地咕哝道，“我也想听劲爆消息！” 伊斯科看着两个人打了个寒颤，他都不知道从什么时候开始俩人的关系变得这么黏黏糊糊了。但是想到自己几分钟前目睹的一切，他不由得激动地挥起了双手，“我看见了！！杰拉德皮克眼角都红了！” 他自豪地挺起胸膛，“所以我们队长绝对不是下面的。Marco你欠我十块钱！” 阿森西奥难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“什么？” 他扶了一把昏昏欲睡的巴斯克斯，任由对方滑到了自己肩上，“队长是Omega！你做什么梦呢。” 伊斯科冷哼了一声，“我不管！我都看到了。皮克一副被欺负狠了的样子。” 阿森西奥对着他翻了个白眼，从抽屉里翻出了一堆硬币，稀里哗啦的摊在他手心里，“喏喏喏 拿了钱赶紧走吧。”

早餐的气氛依旧像以往一样轻松，偌大的餐厅里闹哄哄的，充满了餐具和盘子的碰撞声和队友间的嬉戏打闹声。巴斯克斯和阿森西奥从彼此的盘子上互相拿东西吃，皮克一只手搭在拉莫斯肩上在他耳边说着悄悄话，而阿尔巴正盯着他们苦涩地往嘴里塞着香肠。拉莫斯迷茫地看着伊斯科不坏好意地从各个人手里接过钱，“怎么了？” 他把身上黏着的皮克扒下来，疑惑地问道。“我们打赌你们谁上谁下，”布斯克茨好心地向他解释道，“伊斯科赢了。” “所以你们认为谁上谁下？” 拉莫斯好奇地环顾了一圈房间，发现自己皇马的队友们都洋洋得意。“我赌得是你上他下。” 伊斯科强忍着笑意指了指正在忙着往嘴里塞煎蛋的皮克，对方从盘子上抬起头，诧异地睁大了蓝眼睛。 “然后呢？” 拉莫斯皱着眉头，“所以为什么他们都给你钱？” “啊？因为我赢了啊，” 伊斯科怀疑地看着他，“队长你完美诠释了AO平权啊。” “什么？” 拉莫斯看上去更加困惑了，“你是怎么得出这个结论的？” “嗯，就，” 伊斯科挠了挠脸颊，“昨天晚上，我问你借充电器，你们在，urm…… 皮克都哭了。” 嗯？皮克满脸的震惊，“啥？” 拉莫斯看着他的表情不由得大笑出声，“对对，皮克是下面的。” 他拍着Alpha的肩膀，“Alpha的模范。” 皮克摁住了拉莫斯的手，“对 你说的没错。” 他挑衅地直视着伊斯科，“他是没在下面。Sese骑得可开心了。” 队友们抽了一口气，而阿尔巴担忧地瞄了拉莫斯一眼。果然，Omega愤怒地抡起卷头砸在皮克脸上，Alpha痛呼了一声，目瞪口呆地看着拉莫斯。“接着说啊！” 拉莫斯恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转身扯着巴斯克斯的手臂走向了训练场；留着皮克一个人痛得吸气。

接下来一整天的训练，只要皮克靠近他，拉莫斯立刻散发着低气压。没有一个队员敢跟发火的队长正面冲突，皮克也自觉地与他保持了距离。吃过晚饭，皮克破天荒地没有留下来等拉莫斯，而是跟着阿尔巴走了。拉莫斯有些惊讶地看了Alpha一眼，但是对方面无表情的留给了他一个背影。拉莫斯一直等到晚上十二点才后知后觉地意识到，皮克今晚不会回来了。他叹了一口气，努力忽视了心间酸涩的堵塞感。他把自己缩成一团，从来没觉得床如此空旷过。缺失的Alpha体温让他感到不安，拉莫斯翻来覆去试图将自己裹成一团，直到窗帘缝隙间漏进了一丝曙光，也没能睡着。他疲惫地摸出手机给教练发消息请假，明亮的手机屏幕让他头痛欲裂。队长罕见的训练缺席让大家都有点儿担心；但是皮克依旧好整无暇的跟法布雷加斯嘻嘻哈哈开着玩笑，也就没有人好意思询问他了。晚饭后收到拉莫斯短信的巴斯克斯小声地试探了一下，“杰拉德，你不去看看他么？” 皮克赌气地瞪了他一眼，没好气地回应道，“他就知道骂人和打我，看和不看有啥区别？还不如别气他了。” Alpha冷哼了一声，“我要跟Cesc打牌。”

巴斯克斯带着打包好的饭菜敲响了队长的门，“嘿 Lucas，” 拉莫斯吸了吸鼻子，充满期盼地望向他身后。空荡寂静的走廊里只有昏暗的灯光闪烁着，深色的地毯吸收了所有不必要的杂音。拉莫斯眨着焦糖色的眼睛，怀着一丝最后的希望试探道，“Geri呢？” “Um…” 巴斯克斯面露难色，躲避着拉莫斯的目光，“他…他…他……” 年轻的Omega犹犹豫豫地支吾道，“他在跟Cesc打牌……” “啊？” 拉莫斯脸上露出一丝惊讶，默默地咬紧了下唇，“哦………好吧。” 拉莫斯愣愣地盯着窗外墨黑的夜色发呆，直到巴斯克斯把盘子强行塞进了他手里。“我给你带了意大利面，” 年轻的Omega的语气接近恳求。拉莫斯接过碗，安安静静地低着头，过了一会儿小声说，“面里有眼泪…… 我不吃了吧，本来就不饿。” 巴斯克斯面露难色，“可是队医说…” “真的不想吃。” 他看着队长泛红的眼角，“Ummm……Capi，” 犹豫了一下问道，“你想不想出去走走？” 拉莫斯欲言又止地看了他一会儿，最终还是站起来点了点头。穿过狭长的走廊，在通往大堂微微明亮的转角，拉莫斯看着勾肩搭背一起回房间的皮克和法布雷加斯，愣了一会儿嗫嚅道，“………我想回马德里了。” “你要不要今晚跟我住？我让Marco跟你换一下？” 巴斯克斯提议道，伸手准备敲自己的房间门。“哦 不用了，” 拉莫斯捏了捏他的肩膀，挤出一个难过的微笑，“我没事，你们不用担心。我明天就回归训练了。”

一个星期了，皮克依旧对拉莫斯不闻不问，仿佛一切都没有发生过。除了他的黑眼圈和明显宽松的训练队服，拉莫斯似乎也过得很好。法布雷加斯的生日皮克准备了蛋糕，尽管他心里有一百万个不情愿，作为队长拉莫斯还是难过兮兮地坐在角落里，看着阿森西奥往巴斯克斯脸上抹奶油。“要不是我是队长，我才不来……” 他自言自语道，在看到皮克送给法布雷加斯一盆小仙人掌以后用力推开了椅子回了房间。“Geri你要不要——” 布斯克茨担心地瞥了一眼消失在走廊拐角的队长。“不用管他。” 皮克无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“说得好像我关心他了他就不动手打人似的。” “你——” 巴斯克斯生气地皱起了眉头，站起来推了皮克一把。对方立刻释放了他的信息素，苦涩浓郁的红茶味道弥漫在餐厅里，年轻的Omega被呛得咳嗽起来。阿森西奥丝毫不顾两人的身高差，摁住皮克的肩膀，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。皮克对阿森西奥立刻把Omega拦在身后的行为嗤之以鼻，好笑地看了他一眼，“你紧张什么？” “Marco,” 巴斯克斯伸手轻轻拉了拉他的衣袖，“算了。” 年轻气盛的Alpha狠狠地瞪了皮克一眼才松开了他的衣领，用阳光的橘子汽水信息素裹住了Omega。

比赛踢得很激烈，拉莫斯毫不犹豫的对着对方前锋放铲，努力争夺每一个头球的机会。他快到发情期了，血管里流淌的信息素和他比赛之前打的抑制剂正在和彼此争夺上风。他对自己的发挥一直很满意，直到在落地的瞬间，对方后卫的钉鞋狠狠磕破了他的额头。温热的鲜血顺着他的颧骨往下淌，他咳嗽了一声，血沫让他周围的空气里弥漫着腥甜。阿尔巴和布斯克茨已经冲到了裁判面前，尽管队医的蓝色橡胶手套遮住了他的视线，他心里明白得一清二楚。皮克不在。他的Alpha既没有像以往一样撞开对手，也没有赶到他身边，甚至都没有跟裁判争论。他颤抖着深吸了一口气，忽视了发热的眼眶，冲场边的教练摆了摆手，示意不需要换人。赛后新闻发布会上的拉莫斯脑袋上贴着纱布心不在焉，目不转睛地盯着桌子上小盆栽发呆，直到教练戳了戳他才意识到记着是在向他提问。“嗯？” 他直起背调整了一下话筒，“不好意思，能重复一遍问题吗？” “请问你对西班牙今天的比赛有什么看法——” 记者滔滔不绝的开始复述问题，拉莫斯听着他的长篇大论觉得头脑发胀。“Sergio。” 他抬起头对上教练不赞许的眼神，才意识到他又走神了。“对不起，” 他带着歉意笑了笑，指了指头上的纱布，“我有点儿不舒服。” 在教练替他应付了一堆各种各样的问题以后，他终于被允许离开了。坐进车里回宾馆的拉莫斯如释重负地松了口气。

“Capi？” 巴斯克斯从他门外探进头， “队医有事情找你。” 拉莫斯点了点头，随意套上了一件卫衣。“Sergio，” 年迈的Beta医生推了推厚厚的圆框眼睛，“你最近是不是好几天没吃饭？” 拉莫斯抿紧了嘴唇看了他一会儿，“没有。” “Lucas和Jordi跟我说了。” 拉莫斯不悦地扬了扬眉毛，“抑制剂让我不想吃东西。” 听着他用粗劣的借口把问题一笔带过，和蔼的队医脸上露出了指责的神色，“你明明知道，被标记的Omega吃抑制剂效果不佳。” “所以我加倍了。” 拉莫斯故作轻松地耸了耸肩膀，看着队医紧皱的眉毛，无奈地叹了口气。“好吧好吧，你说我该怎么办？” “停掉抑制剂，跟你的Alpha度过发情期。” 队医看着他比生吞了一只青蛙还难看的表情，拍了拍他肩膀，语重心长地告诫道，“你很久没有用过抑制剂了，突然使用这么大的计量对你肾脏负担非常大，更何况效果寥寥无几。皮克的信息素对你来说很关键；没有什么是永久标记过了的伴侣不能说的，跟他好好谈谈。” 巴斯克斯看着队长板着脸从医疗室回来，忍不住瑟缩了一下，躲到了阿森西奥背后。阿尔巴环顾了一圈，发现并没有人给他打掩护，于是苦着脸避开了拉莫斯责怪的眼神。

“Geri，” 看着正在跟法布雷加斯叽叽咕咕开玩笑的皮克，拉莫斯强压下了喉咙里泛起的苦涩，走过去扯了扯皮克的衣袖。“干嘛？又想打人了？我没空，找你的皇马队友去。” Alpha没心没肺的跟着Beta嘻嘻哈哈，看着拉莫斯微红的眼圈，翻了个白眼，“别哭了，烦死了。” 巴斯克斯震惊地看着皮克的反应，拉走了队长。“别理他，” 他推了推拉莫斯的后腰，“他疯了。” 塞维利亚人沉默地点了点头，坐在床上疑惑地看着门口鬼鬼祟祟的阿森西奥。“Marco给你带了点儿东西。” 巴斯克斯好心解释道，对方才将一个毛绒绒的东西塞进他怀里。拉莫斯有点儿无语的看着巨型的棕色泰迪熊，又看了看满脸期待的两个小孩儿，“还挺可爱，” 他生硬地夸赞道。夜晚总是让人情不自禁的胡思乱想，拉莫斯鬼使神差的来到了法布雷加斯的房间门口。他敲了敲门，准备在皮克开门的时候直接扑进他怀里，却没想到是法布雷加斯开的门。Beta看了看他，指了指背后，“Geri在床上。” “啊？” 意料之外的答案让拉莫斯怔住了，“那…那我走了。” 现在的他一个人蜷缩在床上，闻着被子上皮克廖剩无几的信息素，默默地用毛绒熊擦了擦眼泪。

控制不住的信息素遍布了房间各个角落，浓郁甜香的蜂蜜味让周围的空气变得粘稠滚烫。欲望灼烧着他的理智，仿佛有人在他脸上蒙了一块热毛巾，呼吸都变得困难而费力。被标记过的Omega发情期格外猛烈，他的身体似乎默认了这段时间的他会有人照顾，对他和皮克之间的矛盾不闻不见。喝冰水，洗冷水澡，贴退烧贴，各种各样的方法他都试过了；他甚至还尝试用卫生纸擦去情液，身下垫着的浴巾还是渗透了。身体深处传来源源不断的热流让他烦躁不已，浓郁的Omega信息素让拉莫斯不敢打开窗户。他最终还是向Omega的天性屈服了。拉莫斯咬紧了枕头的一角，别扭地把手伸向身后不断淅淅沥沥往外冒水的小洞，生疏地塞进了一根手指。他很久没有做过这个了。自从皮克标记他以来，他的每个发情期俱乐部都会准许他们几天假期。指尖湿润温暖的触感让他脸颊发热，在来回摸索了好一会儿以后，他才勉勉强强找到了自己的前列腺。努力回忆着皮克以前的做法，他有点儿不确定地摁了下去，然后因为突如其来的快感像条缺水的金鱼一般猛的从床上弹了起来。“唔，” 一丝软糯的鼻音漏出了枕头，发情期充沛的润滑让他很快塞进了第二根手指。他企图学着皮克的做法用手指分剪着，然而富有弹性的内壁完全是为Alpha而生，细微的扩张只是隔靴搔痒，并没有缓解他炽灼的渴求。拉莫斯并起了手指来回抽插着，想摸到痉挛的生殖腔口，但是无论他怎么尝试，总是差了那么一点儿。他沮丧地叹了口气，用一只手支撑自己的尴尬姿势让他无法保持平衡，肩膀也隐隐作痛。

皮克进门的刹那，蜂蜜的清甜仿佛一张稠密的网，萦绕着他身体的每个角落。他目瞪口呆地看着拉莫斯上半身躺平在床垫上，屁股高翘着显得他的腰窝格外诱人，自己的手指在股间来回抽插着，他甚至能看见上面晶莹的水光；蜜色的臀尖泛着诱人的粉红色，喘息声混杂着令人遐想的水声，在空荡的房间里显得淫靡而色情。“Sese？” 他犹豫地呼唤了一声，Omega在对上他的眼睛的时候颤抖着射在了床单上。“你自己挺行啊，” 皮克挑逗地扬了扬眉毛，“根本不需要我么。” 拉莫斯因为高潮的余韵微微发抖，想抓住Alpha的手，但是皮克及时往后退了一步，“Uh uh。不用管我，你继续啊。” Alpha好整以暇地坐在房间的沙发上，饶有兴趣地舔了舔嘴唇。见他真的没有脱衣服的打算，Omega委屈地呜咽了一声，挣扎着想把手指插得更深一些。皮克看着他自己做了一会儿，咂了咂嘴巴，趁拉莫斯不注意抽出了他的手，直接舔上了还没来得及闭合的穴口。Omega立刻哭出了声，硬得发红的性器蹭到床单上时再次射了出来。皮克细细品尝着溅在他臀缝间的蜜液，舌头灵活地挑拨着湿软的穴肉，不紧不慢的动作仿佛他毫不受Omega的影响。拉莫斯不顾一切地往他脸上凑，Omega几乎是晃着屁股在骑他的舌头。看着塞维利亚人揪紧了床单，皮克突然停止了动作，坐回了沙发上。高潮戛然而止的痛苦让Omega难过地呜咽出声，而Alpha只是坏笑着做了个手势，“自己继续。” “手够不到里面……” 拉莫斯暖棕色的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，柔软含糊的南方口音撩拨得他心尖痒痒，“你进来嘛。” 皮克拍了拍他的大腿以示安慰，“你的手手很好用啊。” 长时间得不到满足的Omega终于爆发了，“你到底行不行？？” 他气鼓鼓地指控到，“你不行我去找别的Alpha了。” 拉莫斯没有注意到皮克黯然加深的眼睛。

Alpha抽出了他的手，滚烫的性器直接贯穿了他，抵着生殖腔口跳动着，“你想找谁？”拉莫斯像猫咪般弓起了背迎合他，柔软绵长的呻吟带着一丝讨好的意味。皮克舔了舔他后颈的腺体，Omega立刻浑身颤栗着射了第三次。“小宝贝想我了？” 皮克俯下身搂住他，亲了亲他的脸颊，“都不乖乖吃饭，嗯？” 拉莫斯哼哼唧唧地否认了，而Alpha顶了顶他抽搐的生殖腔口，“你下面的小嘴诚实多了。” “别玩了，快点进来。” Omega着急地往后靠，但是皮克比他先反应一步，摁住了他的腰不给他动弹的余地。皮克坏心眼地用炙热的性器头部揉着他敏感的腔口，刚刚撞开又立刻退了出去，柔软敏感的瓣膜不知所措地收缩着，源源不断的情液把两人的交合处弄得湿漉漉的。“Sese，” Alpha低沉地在他耳边低语，“你有没有听说过内腔高潮？” 拉莫斯被他乱七八糟的破点子搞得心烦意乱，他生气得抬起腿想踹皮克，却被Alpha一把握住了脚踝。“乖一点，小猫。” 皮克警告道，挺胯顶着他的腔口研磨着，“用后面。” “别揉了 别揉了。到不了的，” 拉莫斯不耐烦地抱怨道，“我从来就没有过内腔高潮，何况你根本没进去。” 皮克眯着蓝眼睛若有所思，然后在Omega毫无防备的情况下几乎整根抽出，然后凶狠地撞进了生殖腔。Omega发出了半声带着哭腔的尖叫，渴望被填满的生殖腔来不及合上就又被Alpha硬挺的性器撞开，皮克捏着他的手腕，粗暴而用力的抽插带着些许惩罚的意味。短暂的满足很快又被空虚取代，但是陌生的热潮在身体深处动荡，生殖腔无规律的痉挛和Omega的本能告诉他，他即将到达第一次内腔高潮。“快进去 快进去，” 拉莫斯绝望地哀求道，“我要到了。” “屁股撅高，” 皮克终于满足了他，温暖的双手握在他腰侧安抚着，“夹紧点。” Omega扬起脖颈无声地尖叫着，剧烈而长久的内腔高潮让他眼前泛起炙热的白光，Alpha滚烫的精液冲刷着过于敏感的内壁，然后被涨大的结牢牢锁在他身体里。等他终于回过神来，皮克正亲吻着他的颈侧，温柔的梳理着他汗湿的发丝。对方小心翼翼地扶着他换了个不扯到结的姿势，然后凑过去吮吸着他的嘴唇。“T’estimo.”* 皮克低声在他耳边说道。“我不爱你。” Omega冷冰冰地回应道，然而在皮克亲吻他时自觉地张开了唇瓣。“口是心非的家伙。” 皮克轻笑着捏了捏他的胯骨，而拉莫斯哼了一声以示回应。他很累，他要睡一会儿，把清理和剩下的事情都交给他的Alpha。

第二天的早餐，队员们注意到拉莫斯重新粘到了皮克身边，跟他打打闹闹地抢同一块华夫饼；而巴斯克斯贴着阿森西奥唧唧咕咕地说着悄悄话。伊斯科板着脸在给每个队友还钱，阿森西奥强忍着笑意接过了那一大把硬币。阿尔巴挑了挑眉毛，作为Beta，他对信息素不怎么敏感，但是拉莫斯闻上去简直就像掉进了茶杯里一般。他理解地点了点头，然后诧异的凑近阿森西奥耸了耸鼻子。“你……？” 他疑惑地张大了嘴，年轻的Alpha身上带着一丝淡淡的甜香，几乎难以辨别，柔和的味道让他想到了夏天的炎炎烈日，却又似乎夹杂着一丝难以察觉的清凉。“你偷吃冰淇凌了？” 他皱起眉头，香草奶油的味道愈发浓烈了。然后他突然意识到了。巴斯克斯的脸颊泛起粉红色，年轻的Omega害羞地往他背后缩了缩。阿尔巴瞪大了眼睛，“哇哦。” 阿森西奥翻了个白眼，把Omega藏在身后，只露出了一双亮晶晶的眼睛。拉莫斯吹了个口哨儿，然后在巴斯克斯的瞪视下跟皮克笑成一团。“你们干嘛啦！” 听着所有队友的起哄，年轻的Omega恼羞成怒，生气地冲他们大喊。阿森西奥轻轻拉了拉他的手指，然后凑到他耳边低语了一句，巴斯克斯立刻从脸颊一直红到耳尖，气鼓鼓得瞪着眼睛像条金鱼。拉莫斯笑嘻嘻的戳了戳皮克胸口，然后不知道因为什么，两个人互相冲对方吐了吐舌头，嘻嘻哈哈的看着阿尔巴偷笑。

END. （或许有番外？）

*T’estimo: 加泰语的 我爱你  
无奖竞猜，阿笑对LV说了什么？

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！！或许有番外？或许没有？我也不知道哈哈哈。阿尔巴：俺也想恋爱


End file.
